Prometheus
Prometheus is a prequel to Alien, Directed by Ridley Scott and stars Noomi Rapace, Micheal Fassbender, Guy Pearce, Idris Elba, Logan Marshall-Green, and Charlize Theron. The film was written by Jon Spaihts and Damon Lindelof with a running time of 124 Minuets. Short Summary: The Crew of the Interstellar Prometheus expedition discover what they believe to be the creators of Humanity, but discover a threat that could cause the extinction of the Human race. PLOT (SPOILERS!!!!) On prehistoric Earth, A lone Engineer sacrifices himself to seed earth with the building blocks of life. Later in 2089, Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway discover an ancient star map that they found common in several unconnected extinct human civilizations. They interpret these star maps as an invitation from "Engineers" the creators of the Human race. Shaw then contacts the CEO of Weyland Corporation, Peter Weyland, and he agrees to fund an expedition to follow these star maps. The Advanced research ship,"The USCSS Prometheus" makes the long 2 year journey to LV-223, Upon arriving to their destination, the crew discovers several artificial structures on the moon's surface. Inside the crew finds an engineer mural with a decapitated Engineer inside and a large stone Engineer head that strikingly resembles a man. Though the ship's android, David8, secretly steals one of the ampules to study while the rest of them start leaking black goo. While a rapidly moving storm forces the crew to return to the ship, Fifeild and Millburn become lost inside the structure. David8 infects Holloway with a drop of the black goo and then Holloway and Shaw have sexual intercourse. Back inside the structure, Fifield and Millburn encounter two snake like alien creatures, while Millburn ends up getting killed by the creature, Fifield gets his helmet melted by one of the creatures fluid and the leaking black goo then infects him. The next day after that, the crew starts looking for them while David finds a room with the only surviving Engineer in a Hyper-sleep pod, with a map highlighting Earth. The infection in Holloway's body ravages through him and is rushed back to the ship, Vickers then refuses to let Holloway back on board because of Quarantine procedures, then Vickers then torches Holloway with a Flamethrower that kills him. Shaw then feels pain in her abdomen, with a medical scan revealing that she is pregnant with an Alien offspring. She then uses an automated surgery medpod, so she can remove it from her body. After limping/staggering her way through the ship, she discovers that Peter Weyland is aboard the Prometheus. Weyland then explains that he is going to ask the surviving Engineer to prevent his death of old age. A now mutated Fifield then attacks the crew in the hanger bay aand killls several of them. Janek then speculates that the alien base is a military installation, and that the Engineers lost control of the Black goo. Weyland and a number of the crew then awake the last Engineer. David then speaks to the Engineer about how Weyland wants to live forever. The Alien responds by decapitating David and kills everyone except for Shaw who manages to escape. David's still-active communications, tells Shaw that the Engineers stationed there, were planning to wipe out Humanity with the black goo. Shaw then tells this to Janek, and Janek crashes the Prometheus into the Engineer's ship which kills everyone on the Prometheus except for Vickers who is crushed by the falling Engineer ship. The Engineer, who survived the crash comes after Shaw in the crashed Prometheus escape pod. The Alien offspring who Shaw cut out of her is found to be grown huge and releases the Alien onto the Engineer, and the Alien offspring then impregnates the Engineer. Shaw and the still active head of David8 then travel to the second Engineer temple and leaves LV-223 in another Engineer spacecraft to head to the Homeworld of the Engineers, to get answers. Meanwhile an Alien bursts out of the Engineer's chest and the movie ends.